Conventional floor surface scrubbing and resurfacing equipment have means to raise and lower the scrubbing/resurfacing mechanisms and the skirt mechanisms. These systems generally have two positions: down to engage the floor surface and up to disengage the floor surface. The downward force on the scrubbing/resurfacing mechanisms and skirt mechanisms is not adjustable. Further, the lateral position of the scrubbing/resurfacing mechanisms and skirt mechanisms is not adjustable in conventional floor surface scrubbing and resurfacing equipment.